


Playing the Game

by fuzzyhamish



Series: STOCKING FILLS 2021 [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gamer AU - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyhamish/pseuds/fuzzyhamish
Summary: I decided to fill this prompt with fanart! Please comment and Share!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: STOCKING FILLS 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163204
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	Playing the Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lacerta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacerta/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Lacerta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacerta/pseuds/Lacerta) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> 1: Jess#7452
> 
> 2: - daemons  
> \- wingfic  
> \- meddling intern!Peter
> 
> 3:  
> \- One of them (Steve/Tony) is stuck in a time loop, tries to find a way out by making the day perfect, avoiding all mistakes, fixing all that went bad. It doesn't work. Frustrated, he does something very out of character/embarassing/silly, thinking that it won't matter because no one will remember that. Except... he's not the only one caught in the loop, Tony/Steve is too. They need to work together to break the loop.
> 
> \- Tony is an empath and can feel others' emotions when he touches them. How does he react to Steve's anger when they first meet? Or how does he react when later he senses things he doesn't understand?
> 
> \- Steve and Tony are in-game rivals and sometimes they get really competitive. They don't know each other in the offline world and they're unaware that they share a number of friends. Said friends are victims to their never-ending complaining/gushing/obsessing over "that asshole from the game", and when they realise that the Steve and Tony they know are in-game rivals/frenemies/each other's obsession, they decide to do something about it.
> 
> 4: DNW: PWP, fic focused on explicit scenes, A/B/O, Mpreg, kidfic, sick fic


End file.
